Fairy Tail Magic Ideas
by Rogue Knight Of Darkness
Summary: Here are some original magics that I thought up (or at least I think they're original, they might not be). Feel free to use them.


Fairy Tail Magic Ideas:

Name: Dice Magic

Description: Roll 2 dice, different numbers activate different spells.

Example Spells:

2- a ball of light appears above the caster and fires powerful bolts of light at everyone except the caster.

5- creates a shell of steel around the caster.

8- create a small ball of fire that explodes in 6 seconds.

11- freeze everything in a cone in front of you.

Name: Deck Magic

Description: Generate a hand of 13 random cards. Each number has s different effect and each suit has a different element.

Example spells:

4 of hearts: launch 4 balls of fire.

9 of clubs: throw the card and it will morph into a large stone wolf on contact with the ground.

Jack of diamonds: throw card, and a tornado will appear wherever it lands.

Jack of Spades: throw card, and a water cyclone will appear wherever it lands.

Name: Platinum Magic

Description: Magic using platinum.

Example spells:

Platinum Volley: create a magic circle that launches a volley of platinum spikes from it:

Platinum Spear: fire a straight, sharp tipped, spear of platinum from a magic circle.

Platinum Mourning Stars: Create 3 large, dense, spiked balls of platinum that you can manipulate with your mind.

Platinum Dome: Create a dome of platinum to defend against attacks.

Name: Shockwave Magic

Description: Generate shockwaves.

Example Spells:

Shock Punch: Generate a shockwave from your fist on impact.

Shock Kick: Generate a shockwave from your foot. Can also be used to boost your jump or propel yourself foreword.

Shock Blast: Generate a powerful shockwave from your whole body, destroying everything around you.

Shock Push: Generate a shockwave from one hand that destroys everything in a cone in front of it.

Name: Aura Eyes

Description: Eye based magic that lets you see peoples auras. All auras fluctuate when people lie, and the darker a color the more intense the emotion.

Examples:

Blue: sad

Red: angry

Yellow: happy

Green: surprised

Name: Vampire Magic

Description: Magic that lets you manipulate your own blood, and increases your healing rate massively. Prevents you from recovering blood naturally, and so must drink others blood to replace what you lose. Any extra blood you drink will be stored in a pocket dimension.

Example spells:

Blood Claws: Make one blood claw come out of each finger.

Blood Bullet: Force blood to come out of your palm and form into a shield.

Blood Bullet: Fire a small bullet of blood from your index finger.

Blood Marionette: Control all the blood in your body with your mind, allowing you to move as fast as you can think, as well as fly. This is a dangerous technique because it's easy to destroy your own body if your not REALLY careful.

Name: Summoning Magic

Description: Summon any monster from greek mythology.

Example Spells:

Summon Hellhound: Summon a hellhound. Instantaneous.

Summon Sayter: Summon a sayter. Instantaneous.

Summon Minotaur: Summon a minotaur. Takes 60 seconds.

Summon Hydra: summon a hydra. Takes 120 seconds.

Name: Beast Obedience

Description: Allows you to force a animal/monster to obey you. It is a contest of willpower. If you have the stronger will, then the creature will be forced to follow your orders, but if its will is stronger, it is probably going to fck you up for trying to enslave it (if it has more will power, then odds are it is both sentient, and stronger then you).

Name: Shamanic Magic

Description: Magic that allows the caster to see and commune with spirits. Can make deals with spirits to have them do something for you or use their power in exchange for something.

Name: Tome Magic

Description: Can use any spell that is recorded in a book, as long as they are holding the book.

Name: The Librarian

Description: Allows the caster to Re-equip books.

Name: Stealth Magic

Description: Magic for stealth.

Example Spells:

Muffle: Stop making noise.

Chameleon: Become Translucent.

Conceal: Prevent people from sensing your magic power.

Specter: The effects of conceal and muffle, as well as compleat invisibility. Also grants the power to walk through walls, and become immune to all nonmagical attacks. Massive drain on magic.


End file.
